


In Trouble (#84 Stockings)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin’s not one of those kind of women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Trouble (#84 Stockings)

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a fill for bdsm_fandom ’s 3 sentence challenge. Original prompt; adult male/adult female, bondage from scripps.

  
Robin wasn't one of _those_ women, the kind in the porns that bend over for the men and get spanked and tied up and smile like they like it. If Don had even hinted that she try it he would have found himself out in the cold.

And yet here she is, hands bound above her, legs tied wide with her own ruined stockings, and being watched intensely by the Eppes brother that she isn't dating.

Then Charlie pulled on some leather gloves and she felt a new wave of wetness between her legs and knew she was in trouble.  



End file.
